The Lion, The Queen and Neverland
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: When the shadow returns and takes Roland to Neverland, Robin must find his way there to rescue his son and come face to face with his destiny.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n: Well the concept of this ship is amazing and I wanted to try writing for it so here I am! I plan on writing for it as much as I can but I work full time so I'm not sure how often the updates will come. Please enjoy!**_

_**Edit: Thank you to nahbois68 and JLC63 for correcting me on Little John's name...i knew that...I have no idea where Baby John even came from. **_

* * *

Night had long since fallen on the forest. The air was still and peaceful, the only sound being the crackling fire and the low whispers of some of the merry men who were taking shifts watching the camp.

Inside one of the tents, slumbering peacefully was Robin, his young son curled against his chest to shield him from the brisk night air.

Suddenly Robin was roused from his sleep at the sound of a disturbance outside the tent. It wasn't very loud – just his men commenting on something they saw in the distance – but his years as a trained thief kept him alert.

He glanced down at Roland still cuddled into his chest, a small smile on his little pink lips and he carefully maneuvered himself out of his son's grip as to not wake him.

Roland whimpered a little at the loss of warmth but remained asleep now curling into the blanket draped over him.

Robin smiled warmly at his little boy and made sure the blanket was securely covering him before he moved toward the tent flaps to see what the commotion was about.

The dim light of the fire did nothing to illuminate the dark moonless sky and he squinted his eyes to see through the night. He spotted Little John and one of his other merry men at attention, still seated near the fire but hands ready on their swords as they looked into the sky.

"What is it?" Robin asked cautiously as he approached them, turning his attention to the sky.

"There was something out there, Robin." Little John answered, a concerned frown on his lips.

"I told him it was a bat." The other man, Percy, said.

Little John scoffed. "That was unlike any bat I ever saw."

Robin furrowed his brow. "How so?"

"Too big." Little John answered and then brought his fingers up to form circles around his eyes. "Glowing eyes too."

Robin looked up at the sky with a frown, seeing nothing but the twinkling lights of the stars. Little John's description was too similar to the shadow that Neal had summoned just days prior to get to Neverland. He was sure that it had gone after it took Neal and Mulan injured it. Why would it return?

His breath caught in his chest as his head whipped toward his tent where his son was sleeping.

His heart hammering in his chest, he ran back the few paces to the tent and pushed open the flaps, sighing in relief as he spotted Roland still there, sleeping soundly.

"What is it, Robin?" Little John called after him, watching his friend in concern.

"Nothing…" Robin dismissed, keeping his eyes on Roland a few more seconds before closing the tent flap again and turning back to his men. "I thought-"

"Oh my god…"

Robin and Little John turned their heads to the sky as Percy pointed out, his eyes widening. "That's no bat…"

A dark shadowed figure hovered high above them, his bright glowing eyes piercing through the darkness and immediately Little John and Percy were on their feet, their swords drawn.

His heart leaping into his chest, Robin immediately reached for his bow and arrows.

"What in bloody hell is that?" Percy remarked as the shadow moved slowly above them, circling them like a predator.

Robin trained an arrow straight at the shadow, keeping his vision focused on it as he stood protectively a short distance away from where Roland slept.

"It's a shadow." Robin explained lowly, following its every movement. "From Neverland. It abducts children."

"Children?" Little John echoed in horror. "Why?"

"I don't know." Robin answered tensely.

"It's…It's here for Roland then?"

Robin clenched his jaw, his eyes narrowing. "It will not be getting him."

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Little John voiced his agreement and turned to Percy. "Wake the others."

Percy nodded and turned, opening his mouth to call out to them when Robin instructed further, "Quietly. We will avoid waking Roland on all accounts if possible - it doesn't seem to know where he is and I plan on keeping it that way."

"Aye sir." Percy nodded and went to each tent, quietly waking and instructing the others to get armed and ready.

The men all stumbled out of their tents, groggy but grabbing the nearest weapon, searching the darkness for the present danger.

"What is going on?" Mulan asked as she exited her tent, sword already in hand.

"The shadow has returned." Robin explained and Mulan turned her alarmed gaze to the shadow still hovering above them.

A frown crossed her lips as she prepared herself for a fight.

At the glint of Mulan's sword in the firelight the shadow disappeared in a flash behind the dark trees and Robin jumped, his eyes widening as he tried to pinpoint its location.

He followed every flash of every moment as the shadow darted in between the trees, using the darkness to its advantage as it searched for its target.

His eyes very briefly flickered to Roland's tent hoping his boy had not woken in the commotion.

The merry men formed a barrier around the camp, each holding a sword or bow and arrow, searching the darkness for the intruder, some voicing their confusion over the mysterious creature.

"Robin!" Mulan gasped and her tone brought his immediate attention back to Roland's tent and saw the shadow now hovering precariously over it and his heart leapt into his throat.

His bow and arrow were immediately discarded as he raced towards the tent, diving in through the flaps just as the shadow ducked under the bottom.

"Daddy!" Roland sat wide-eyed and terrified in the middle of his blankets, the shadow gripping tight onto his arm.

Robin pounced towards Roland and landed on the ground with a thud as the shadow snatched Roland out of his way and slipped past him and out of the tent.

Robin flipped over with a growl and fought his way out of the tent. "After them!" He called to his men as the shadow was quickly disappearing into the dark woods, a crying Roland in its grasp.

Robin took off after them, his son's desperate calls for help echoing in his ears. He could faintly hear the sound of thundering footsteps behind him as the merry men followed behind him, weapons drawn.

Arrows whizzed past his head in the direction of the shadow and Roland let out a shriek of terror as the shadow ascended higher into the sky, disappearing above the tree tops.

"No!" Robin growled and pumped his legs harder, keeping his eye on the sky, tracking the shadow's movements as best he could.

Every few feet he'd see a flash of them through the leaves and he dearly wished he had not tossed his arrows aside.

"Robin!" Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed the back of his hood and yanked him backwards and he stumbled back into Little John's chest.

When he regained his footing, his lips twitched in a slight snarl until he realized that he was just inches away from a cliff face. His heart pounding in his chest, he gripped onto Little John's arm for support and glanced up at the sky, watching in despair as the shadow disappeared into the night with his son.

"No." He whispered. "No!" He released Little John and kicked the nearest stone and then ran a panicked hand through his hair, looking back out into the night where there was nothing but darkness.

Mulan stepped up beside him with a concerned but determined frown on her lips. "We'll find him, Robin."

Robin whirled on her. "How do you propose we do that? That thing was the only way there!"

"There is always a way." Mulan responded calmly. "Nothing is impossible."

Robin frowned heavily, his chest rising and falling sharply and her face softened somewhat as she reached out to touch his arm in reassurance. "We will stop at nothing."

Robin closed his eyes, a grimace crossing his face. "He's all I have." He whispered despairingly.

"I know...and we will find him, I promise you that."

Robin stayed quiet for a few moments longer, attempting to calm himself and once his breathing was even he nodded and lifted his head, his eyes growing fierce in determination.

"Then we better get started."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you all for your kind reviews! I had some downtime at work so I finished this chapter up for you! Enjoy!**_

* * *

The shadow touched down on Neverland soil, a squirming four year old in its grip and then it tossed the boy to the ground.

Roland stopped moving as he hit the ground and his eyes welled up with tears as he looked around at the unfamiliar setting. He looked back up at his captor and a few squeaky whimpers escaped his lips as tears rolled down his cheeks.

The shadow stared back at him for a moment and then disappeared into the forests with a flash leaving Roland momentarily alone.

Roland looked around and then only cried harder, sinking to all fours as he called out in a whimper, "Daddy?" When he got no response he tried again, louder, "Daddy?"

A short gasp escaped his lips as he heard a rustling in the woods and then fell back onto his behind, his eyes widening in fear as a group of hooded figures came out.

"No Daddies here..." Peter Pan taunted with a smirk as he slowly approached the child.

Roland's eyes flickered to every figure surrounding him with widened eyes, his small body quivering in fear.

"We don't need them here, Roland."

Roland froze at the sound of his name, gazing curiously at the strange boy in front of him.

Peter Pan's smirk widened as he continued to approach the young boy. "That's right, I know your name. It's because we are all family here, Roland."

He extended his hand out toward Roland. "Come with us." He cooed.

Roland looked down at Peter's hand and then back up at his face and Peter gave an encouraging nod and accompanying smile. "It's alright."

Roland shakily took the older boy's hand and Peter easily helped him to his feet, smiling in triumph.

"That's a good boy."

A frown suddenly pulled at Roland's lips and he glared at Peter, shouting, "No!" at the top of his lungs and then with all the effort his little body could muster kicked Peter's shin and took off into the woods.

Peter let out a grunt of pain as he doubled over for a moment and the lost boys jumped into action, immediately going to run after the boy.

"Stop!" Peter commanded them, straightening up, his eyes narrowing as the lost boys looked back at him.

"If the little brat wants to die out there we'll let him...we have more important things to deal with." Peter huffed and glared after where Roland had disappeared and then turned and marched in the other direction.

The lost boys also looked through the woods where Roland had ran and then obediently followed their leader.

* * *

"I swear we've passed this tree before..." Emma mused as they broke through the brush and the others looked around, frowning as they realized the same thing.

Regina turned to their newest guest with a scowl. "Where are you taking us?"

The former fairy glared back at her. "I know what I am doing. You should learn to trust me."

Regina scoffed. "You've given me no reason to."

"She agreed to help us." Emma spoke with a shrug. "Shouldn't that be enough?"

Regina turned an exasperated look to the blonde. "You trust her then?"

"Yeah." Emma replied fiercely, meeting Regina's stare head on. "I do."

Regina rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she looked away from them. Then with a heavy sigh she collapsed her arms against her sides. "Alright then - why exactly are we going in circles?"

"I am trying to throw him off." Tinkerbell responded. "You don't think he has way of tracking our movements? If we can make him think we are lost then it will distract him long enough that we can sneak in without being noticed."

"That's actually pretty clever." Charming said, clearly impressed and Tinkerbell smirked.

"I told you I knew what I was doing." She focused her attention on Regina, raising her brow pointedly and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She relented in aggravation. "You were right...happy?"

"Getting there."

The two women stared tensely at each other, their eyes narrowed slightly and Emma rolled her eyes. "Can we just keep moving? The longer we wait the longer Henry's with that Psycho."

Regina's lips twitched in a mocking smile as she moved aside, her eyes still on Tinkerbell. "After you."

Tinkerbell huffed at her and strutted past her continuing to lead them through the woods.

Emma shot Regina a look as she started past her and Regina sighed, resisting another eye roll as she followed after.

It was another half an hour before Charming insisted they take a little rest. Regina tried to insist that it would be a waste of time but when Hook agreed with the prince, Snow insisted they rest now eyeing her husband in concern.

She led him over to rest on a nearby rock, curling into his side as she asked if he was alright.

Regina rolled her eyes as she leaned against a tree across from them, muttering something under her breath as she looked out into the woods.

After a few minutes of a quiet lull the faint sounds of whimpering filled the air and Regina turned her attention back to the group who were also all looking around in quiet wonder.

"You all hear that too, right?" Snow asked after a moment.

Emma raised her brow. "Wait you guys can hear that?"

"It sounds like a child." Snow frowned in concern.

"This is the home of the lost boys." Regina commented.

"It could be one of Pan's tricks." Emma offered. "That's how he lured me out to give me the map...the sound of crying children."

"I don't think so..." Snow murmured as she stood up leaving her weakening husband's side and started to walk toward the sound of the voice.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked her mother in alarm, lifting herself off the tree she was leaning on.

"Snow..." Charming warned from his place on the rock and she held up her hand, smiling back at them.

"It's fine...I think its a real child...its so close..." She started into the woods and Emma groaned, quickly following after her.

"Don't go in there!"

Charming pushed himself off the rock, following after his wife and daughter and Hook curiously followed behind him leaving Regina and Tinkerbell.

"Oh for God's sake." Regina threw her hands up in exasperation. "Bunch of idiots..." She muttered as she trudged after them and Tinkerbell followed seconds after.

"Look!" Snow cried as they pushed through a thick bush and pointed at a small child curled up on the forest floor, whimpering to himself.

She started toward him when Emma reached out to grab her arm to stop her. "Wait...it still could be a trap..."

Snow looked back at her daughter with a frown. "Look at him, Emma...he's lost and he's scared..."

Emma sighed and reluctantly released her mother and Snow continued on, approaching the little boy quietly and kneeling beside him. "Hello there..." She called out to him gently.

The boy gasped and sprang out of the ball he curled himself into, his wide eyes landing on Snow and he instantly pushed himself back a few feet.

Snow held out her hands innocently, taking a step back herself to give him the space he wanted. "It's okay...we're not here to hurt you..."

The boy whimpered and curled his knees up to his chest keeping a wary eye on Snow.

Snow gave him a warm smile and hesitantly tried to reach out to him but he recoiled further with a small cry.

Regina watched from the back of the group and the longer she stared at the young boy the more she felt her heart sinking.

His unruly brown hair and wide brown eyes reminded her too much of Henry and the soft whimpers emitting from him tugged at her heart strings.

She remembered countless times when she'd wake up to the sound of Henry's cries in the next room when he woke up with a nightmare.

She hated to admit it but Snow was right - there was nothing fake about this boy and his fear.

Slowly Regina stepped up to the front of the group. "Here, let me try."

Snow looked over her shoulder, her eyes narrowing in skepticism. "What makes you think you'll be able to help?"

Regina narrowed her eyes right back in a slight glower. "Because unlike any of you I have actually raised a child."

Snow's face instantly dropped, a flicker of pain in her eyes and she looked behind Regina to her own daughter who held the same pained expression.

Then she nodded in silent agreement and rose to her feet backing slowly away from the frightened child.

He watched as Snow went back to the group but didn't relax, only curled into himself further.

Regina focused her attention back on the small boy, her expression instantly softening. She eyed him taking in every movement he made, the shaking of his shoulders, the quivering in his lips, the way his tiny fingers gripped onto his clothes.

Then her eyes flickered to his and they made eye contact and when his eyes widened slightly, a small, comforting smile crossed her lips.

She walked a few steps toward him and he froze, preparing himself to back up further.

She paused just a few feet in front of him and then slowly lowered herself to the ground, the soft smile never leaving her lips. "Hello." She greeted sweetly.

He didn't respond except to bury his face further against his knees, keeping his eyes locked on hers.

She turned her head, blinking curiously. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

He remained in silence and after a few moments, her smile widened slightly. "My name is Regina. These are my friends," She motioned calmly behind her to the group standing at a safe distance, "We're not going to harm you. We are looking for a little boy just like you because he's lost. Are you lost?"

Instantly those wide brown eyes flooded with tears and he nodded quietly. "Daddy..." He whimpered.

Regina frowned and leaned in toward him, hesitantly reaching out toward him. When he didn't recoil she continued, gently placing her hand over his. "You lost your Daddy?" She asked softly and he just whimpered the name again.

"Oh, its alright honey..." She inched that much closer to him and made sure to keep her gaze on his, softening her face and warming her gaze as much as possible. "We are going to find him, we will find Daddy."

At that he slowly lifted his head away from his knees, staring back into Regina's eyes and she smiled at him reassuringly and she tried asking again.

"What's your name?"

He hesitated for a second and then sniffled before murmuring, "Roland."

Regina's smile widened and she moved her hand comfortingly from his hand to his arm and rubbed her thumb in small gently circles. "Roland, I promise you I will find your Daddy."

Roland's lips quivered, his eyes growing hopeful. "Really?" He whispered.

"Really." She nodded with a smile.

He eyed her for a few more seconds and then his lips twitched in a small smile as he propelled himself off the ground and into Regina's unsuspecting arms.

Regina's brow shot up as the little body crashed into her, his arms circling around her neck as he buried his face into her chest.

It took her only a moment to recover from the shock and then her arms surrounded him gently, a smile crossing her lips and she closed her eyes, pulling him in tighter.

She started to rub her fingers up and down his back comfortingly as he shook quietly. "There, there, its alright Roland. You're alright."

Even just for a moment she allowed herself to imagine that it was Henry she was holding and she pressed a soft kiss to the side of his head.

At the small but affectionate gesture, Roland tightened his grip around her gripping onto her clothing to hold himself to her.

"She did it." She heard Emma remark in awe behind her and Regina was brought out of the tender moment. Still holding onto Roland she slowly rose to her feet, shifting the boy's weight in her arms and his head fell onto her shoulder.

She turned back to the group all watching her with awed expressions and her lips twitched in a slightly smug smirk. "Despite what you all think..." She cradled Roland closer as she walked over to them slowly. "I am actually a good mother."

She met Emma's eyes first, the woman she had to prove her love for her son over and over again to, and Emma's eyes widened and then her expression softened in realization.

Then her eyes flickered to Snow and then away just as quickly. She could not take it when Snow looked at her like that - understanding and compassionate. She knew Snow was remembering the woman who rescued her off that horse and was her step mother for years. The little naive Snow had no idea of Regina's hostility toward her and so if there was anyone there who knew of Regina's mothering abilities, even if they were half hearted at the time, it would be Snow.

She met the other group members' eyes. Charming, who looked like he gained a little ounce of respect for her that he did not have before. Hook, whose expression was unreadable but soft and finally Tinkerbell who had a very odd expression on her face. She looked surprised but also contemplative as if she were trying to figure something out, her gaze focused more on the boy in Regina's arms than on Regina.

"Well what do we do now?" Snow asked. "We can't exactly march into Pan's camp with a child...we'll be live bait."

Regina frowned as she glanced down at Roland. "I think we should find a place to rest for the night."

"It's still light out - it will be wasted time." Emma retorted.

Regina looked back up at them. "I want to save Henry just as much as anyone else but he's not helpless...this little one is." She nodded down toward Roland. "We'd probably be just spending the next few hours going around in circles anyway. We need to rest and try to come up with a plan."

"A plan for what? Are we going to start looking for his father? We're here to save Henry. I don't want to see him lost either but we don't even know who his father is or if he's even..." She stopped herself and just raised her brow pointedly.

Regina frowned and tightened her grip around Roland. "We will be saving Henry, that is our first priority but I will not be abandoning this one."

"I'm not saying you should." Emma sighed quietly.

"Then what are you saying Miss Swan?" Regina raised her brow pointedly. "You are right - we don't know who his father is and that is why we need to come up with a plan to keep him out of danger until we do."

Emma stared back at her for a moment and then nodded her agreement. "Yeah, alright...that sounds good."

Regina nodded and then all their attention was drawn to Roland as he spoke up quietly from Regina's shoulder. "Robin."

"What was that, Roland?" Regina asked softly, turning her head.

He lifted his head, sniffling quietly as he looked up at her. "Robin." He repeated. "Daddy is Robin."

Regina lifted her brow and looked back at the group meeting their equally surprised looks. "He knows his name."

"Smart kid." Emma remarked.

Regina lips twitched slightly as she looked back down at Roland who was watching her intently. "Alright...so we have a name." She smiled reassuringly at Roland who smiled weakly in return. "We're going to find him, Roland." She gently caressed her hand across his back.

"We're going to find Robin."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thank you all so much for the sweet reviews it means the world to me! I am sorry about the bit of a wait but work comes first unfortunately. I am writing whenever I can though! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**_

* * *

It was another half an hour before they found an acceptable spot to make rest for the night.

Roland had fallen asleep curled comfortably against Regina's shoulder not minutes after they started walking again. The strain of all the stress his small body had been put under just in the last few hours alone was too much for him to bare and he found comfort and warmth in Regina.

Regina walked toward the back of the group, letting Emma lead them through the forests so she could focus on the sleeping child. She watched him with a soft smile not even bothering to care what the rest of the group might have thought. She had not seen this much affection since Henry was this age and she missed it greatly.

She wondered why he had only called out for a father and not a mother. She wondered if he ever had a mother or if his mother had left them or passed on.

It honestly had surprised her, and pleased her, that he had not taken to Snow. Regina had found over the years that any little living thing had annoyingly flocked to the princess' side adoring the ground she walked on and that included children.

Roland, however, wanted nothing to do with her instead clinging to Regina. If she was not so occupied with the little boy she might have gloated a bit more.

Gloating could come later but for right now she was content with the heart warming feeling it gave her.

They soon reached a small spot where the ground was clear and started to settle down. Regina took a spot against one of the larger rocks near by being careful not to wake Roland. As she slid to the ground Roland shifted in her arms and mumbled something incomprehensible but soon settled back against her shoulder still fast asleep, his small body now resting across her lap.

Snow and Charming took their spot near another rock and to Snow's alarm, her husband was already half asleep as soon as they sat down.

Emma and Hook ventured into the woods to gather some firewood as Tinkerbell perched herself on a rock on the opposite side of Regina.

Regina truly never noticed how low the temperature dropped in the evenings – she was able to keep herself warm with a little simple magic but it was when Roland started to shiver in her arms that she noticed it herself.

She was grateful for the fire once it was going and that Emma had placed it a little closer to her than any of the rest of the group. The warmth of the fire helped but the small child still shivered.

She briefly heard Emma muttering something to her mother across the way and Regina glanced up to see Snow smile and nod, reaching into the backpack she'd been carrying around and pulled out a small blanket, handing it to her daughter.

Emma then walked over to Regina and offered the blanket to her with a small smile. Regina's lips twitched upwards in half a smile in return and she graciously accepted the blanket, carefully wrapping it around the sleeping boy. "Thank you."

To her surprise, Emma nodded and then took a seat directly beside her. Regina glanced at her curiously, raising her brow but the savior remained quiet just silently staring ahead at the fire already getting lost in her thoughts.

Regina also turned to look at the mesmerizing flames quickly growing brighter in the dimming light. She curled Roland tighter against her chest and smiled as he soon stopped shivering, sighing contently in his sleep.

She began to wonder what had brought him to Neverland in the first place. There was no telling how long he had been lost but she guessed it couldn't have been that long. Something had taken this boy from his father and the reason was beyond her. There was no reason for Pan to want this boy if he had Henry – for whatever reason Henry was Pan's main target and he was acquired so why was Pan still going after children? For fun?

A frown pulled at her lips as she glanced down at Roland thinking of the torture that teenage psycho would place upon such a young and innocent soul and pulled him tighter against her.

Pan had already gotten her son and she'd do anything to get him back and she'd do anything to make sure he never got Roland either.

She wasn't sure why she had taken to the little boy so quickly. She always had a little bit of a soft spot for children, especially those who were not afraid of her and she imagined that it also had to do with the fact that he reminded her of Henry. However there was something more - something she couldn't quite name but she knew that she had to protect this child.

"...Henry?"

She was pulled out of her thoughts by her son's name and turned to look at Emma who was now looking at her curiously.

"Pardon?" She asked the blonde and Emma repeated herself.

"Is this what you were like with him?" Emma nodded to the protective hold Regina was keeping on Roland and how easily he slept against her.

"Yes." Regina nodded, a slightly defensive tone rising in her voice and Emma's face softened. "When I don't feel threatened I can be quite loving."

Emma pressed her lips together, nodding softly. "It's just the way Henry talked sometimes - "

Regina sighed, her heart aching at the memory of how her son started to pull away from her in the last few years. "I am aware of that and I know the way I acted wasn't exactly convincing either but..." She shook her head, looking down at Roland. "When he was this age...he had no idea about the curse...it was just me and him and he loved me. It was when he found that stupid book that he started to realize who I was and what Storybrooke was and he started to pull away...just like that." She slowly lifted her eyes back to Emma trying to keep her expression clean of any resentment she had toward her son's birth mother. "I thought he'd eventually out grow it but then he brought you in and I thought I was going to lose him and that is what you saw - a desperate mother trying to keep her son. I love him, Emma, more than you could ever imagine. He made me - and is still making me - happier than I've been in a very, very long time and I did not want that happiness taken from me." She frowned, a certain sadness creeping into her eyes. "He may not have been happy when he found you but I promise you he was happy growing up."

Emma searched Regina's eyes for a few seconds and then a small, soft smile crossed her lips as she nodded. "He still loves you you know."

Regina's face lit up a little brighter. Henry had told her that himself just hours before he was kidnapped and the love she felt as he clutched onto her as she tried holding back the power of the diamond was too powerful to deny but it was always nice to have reassurance.

"It's...easy to believe that he could love this side of you." Emma admitted. "You care."

"I care a whole lot more than anyone ever realizes. I'm not heartless." She insisted and then continued more softly, once again focusing her attention on Roland, moving her hand to gently caress her finger against his cheek. "Quite the opposite in fact."

Emma watched her, how gentle and loving she was to a boy they had met only an hour before and imagined Henry in Roland's position. For ten years Emma imagined her son to be in the hands of someone who loved him and she stayed in Storybrooke because at first glance at Regina and the whole situation she didn't see that. She saw him rejecting Regina, she saw the flash of a threat in Regina's eyes and that was enough to prompt her to stay and see if her suspicions were right. The more she stayed the more she became convinced that Regina was only hurting Henry, "Evil Queen" or not. There was a whole nother side to Regina that she never saw, that she never gave her the chance to see and now she finally began to see. If Regina could be this loving with a boy she had just met there was no doubt she could be just as loving with a son she had lived with for ten years.

"I'm sorry." Emma voiced hesitantly after another few moments of silence and Regina looked up in surprise.

"What?"

Emma's lips pulled into a small, sheepish smile. "I don't think I've ever said that to you. I'm sorry. I don't trust people easily and at the time all I saw was that you were hurting my son and lets face it you have done some pretty bad things to him in the last year but...you do love him and I have been way too quick to judge. You nearly died sacrificing yourself for all of us and that deserves some recognition. You told me in the mines that you wanted to die as just Regina - now you have the chance to live as just Regina." She nodded to the boy in her arms. "I think you're already proving that you can.."

Regina blinked in shock at the woman beside her. Given their constant rivalry she never expected any sort of apology from her - then again she was Snow White's daughter. Regina had always found Snow's constant forgiveness of her a little irritating at times given that she was unforgivably and unregretfully trying to murder her. And just like Snow, Regina had just wanted Emma gone so she could have Henry to herself.

Regina was still angry at Snow - now more than ever for what she did to her mother but Emma...she was learning to tolerate Emma. Henry adored her and she accepted that Emma would not leaving him. Having Emma willing to forgive and even trust and respect her should not mean anything to her but it did. If Henry's birth mother could forgive her, even after all she'd done, then perhaps not all hope was lost for everyone else.

"Thank you." She whispered and Emma smiled softly in return. A small smile twitched at Regina's lips which she quickly turned away from Emma and down to Roland.

Emma brought her legs up to her chest as night descended over Neverland bringing along with it a chill and she held her hands out towards the fire.

A comfortable silence fell upon the group as they sat around the fire. David had long since fallen asleep against his wife's shoulder and Snow took turns looking between him and her daughter who was curiously still sitting next to Regina.

Hook took to drawing lines in the dirt with his hook, every once in a while stealing glances over to Emma.

Tinkerbell had moved to ground level, leaning on the rock she was previously sitting on and was now focused fully on the fire.

Minutes passed without a word and no one seemed to mind until Emma broke the silence.

"So what about that plan?"

Regina once again was torn from Roland and glanced over at Emma and all the others turned their heads.

"Shouldn't we think of something now so we can continue in the morning?"

"Yes." Snow agreed quietly as she ran her fingers through David's hair careful not to wake him. "But what?"

"Well Snow is right." Regina admitted. "There is no way we can take him with us."

"And leaving him behind is obviously not an option." Emma said and then sighed with a small shrug.

"The only thing I can think of is we find someplace safe and someone stays with him while the rest of us continue on."

"That's actually a good idea." Regina said. "Now the question is who's going to watch him?" She glanced down at Roland, gently cradling his head in her palm and he snuggled into the warmth of her hand.

"It seems the only one he trusts is you." Emma offered quietly and Regina frowned as she lifted her head.

"Are you asking me to stay behind?"

"I'm not asking anything." Emma replied. "Just stating the facts. Maybe he'll be better in the morning but...look, I'm definitely not staying behind, we need Tinkerbell to lead us in there and I really wouldn't trust Hook with a child."

"I feel like I should be offended." The pirate spoke from his place around the fire and Emma shot a look over her shoulder at him.

"That leaves you and Mary Margaret and David." Emma finished turning back to her.

Regina glanced over the flames to Snow and her husband and remembered how Roland had reacted to her and frowned. He was frightened and just need to calm down and Emma was right he could be better in the morning around other people but she hated the thought of leaving him with anyone he wasn't comfortable with.

She also hated the thought of not being there to rescue Henry. She needed to protect Roland, she promised herself she would but Henry would always be her first priority and she would go insane sitting behind while Emma and the two idiots rescued her son. If she could help it she wanted to be the first person Henry saw.

"We could do it." Snow said with a nod. "I'd be happy to if it will protect an innocent child from Pan."

Regina held Roland that much closer to her chest but after a moment, nodded in agreement. "Very well. We shall see how he reacts to you in the morning."

"And if he doesn't react well?"

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it." Regina answered shortly.

"You said you wanted to make a plan-"

Regina narrowed her eyes slightly. "We've made a plan. You will stay behind with Roland."

"Yes but there is a chance he may not be comfortable around me."

"Well he doesn't really have to be." Emma butted in with a shrug. "As long as you have an eye on him he'll be safe, he doesn't have to be curled up in your arms."

Snow pressed her lips together. "Regina doesn't seem too happy to be willing to do that."

"She'll have to be if she doesn't want to do it herself." Emma glanced over at Regina raising her brow pointedly and Regina frowned, shooting a look at mother and daughter.

Emma sighed heavily. "You know you can't have everything. We can't take him with us, you don't want to stay behind with him, and you don't want to leave him with anyone else. I don't see any other options here."

Regina closed her eyes for a moment, letting out a sigh. "No, you're right..."

"It's not only your duty to protect him, Regina." Emma continued more softly. "He's not your son but your son is out there and he needs help."

Regina bit down on her lip softly, opening her eyes to look upon the sweet, peaceful sleeping face of Roland. "Fine." She relented. "He will stay with Snow."

Emma nodded and glanced over to her mother for one last confirmation and she nodded.

"Okay, great, we have a plan. We'll start at dawn." She met Regina's eyes one last time and then pushed herself up, retreating to the other side of the fire to sit with her parents.

Regina looked over to the family with slightly narrowed eyes a small twinge of jealousy tugging at her heart. It seemed whatever she did Snow White and her family were always taking something from her. She tried to push back that feeling for once knowing that Emma was right - she couldn't have it both ways.

Leaving Roland with Snow was the best option for his safety and she cared about that most of all.

And no matter what she'd always have the image of Roland shying away from Snow and coming to her in her head.

Smirking to herself she wrapped the blanket tighter around Roland and shifted his weight carefully as to not wake him.

She closed her eyes, gently lowering her head to rest on top of his and listened to the sound of the fire crackling and Roland's soft, even breathing until she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I received a wish for a longer chapter and while this one is not that much longer than the previous chapters its also a part one and part two will be up tomorrow! So enjoy!**_

* * *

Regina was stirred out of sleep the next morning by the sounds of quiet whimpering.

It was a sound she had woken to hundreds of times over the course of Henry's childhood and instantly had her jolting awake ready to rush off to Henry's room.

However as she woke she found an odd weight resting on her lap and instead of her warm and cozy bedroom she was surrounded by trees and rocks and the brisk morning air.

The sun was just beginning to rise over the trees casting a warm glow over Neverland. She looked around spotting Snow and her family still asleep across the way but Hook and Tinkerbell were awake both more than used to rising with the sun in Neverland.

Her attention was then finally drawn to the boy in her arms and she felt a momentary disappointment at the more unfamiliar face of Roland but it was quickly replaced with concern when she saw his eyes wide opened and filled with fear and gleaming with unshed tears.

His body was rigid and shaking this time from something more than the cold and he continued to whimper quietly obviously unsure of where he was.

"Roland." Regina said gently, her fingers moving to the blanket covering his head and pulling it slowly away from his face.

He let out a tiny gasp and looked up at her, his eyes widening further but his whimpering ceased.

She smiled at him warmly, running her fingertips over his hair in comforting strokes. "You remember me, right? I'm Regina."

Roland stared at her a few seconds and then pouted out his bottom lip but nodded.

"It's alright Roland. You're safe." She assured him and her voice seemed to instantly have a calming effect on him as he settled back against her chest but his fists balled around the lapels of her jacket holding himself close to her.

"Daddy..." He murmured against her chest with a few sniffles and she frowned kissing the top of his head.

"I know you miss him Roland." She whispered. "And we're going to find him as soon as we can."

Regina knew she had forgotten something in their discussing last night but it was something that would have to wait if they were going to find Henry anytime soon.

She didn't even know where to begin looking for Roland's father. She didn't know if he was even in Neverland or even more dreadful...alive.

Even with all her magic she could not find someone based on a name alone.

Robin.

She had no idea who this Robin was, what he looked like, or even a last name.

It was really not much to go on and she knew the chances of actually finding him were slim but for Roland's sake she could not give up.

And if Robin was missing his son just as much as his son was missing him he might be looking for them too.

She continued to hold him, running her fingers through his hair as she thought. It was another few minutes before Roland released his hold on her and looked up at her with widened, sad eyes. "Regina?"

Her gaze fell down to him and she smiled softly. "Yes dear?"

Roland frowned and sniffled again, quietly. "I'm hungry." He mumbled and Regina's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh yes, yes you must be...I'm sorry Roland." She grunted softly as she finally moved from her position on the cold hard ground shifting Roland off her lap.

Roland quietly rose to his feet but remained at her side as she stood up. He grabbed a hold of her pant leg and she smiled down at him, slipping her hand over his back in a reassuring and protective gesture.

"Let's find you some food, huh?"

He nodded quietly and stuck to her side as she walked across the small area to the cloth where they had wrapped up some fruits they found and that both Hook and Tink had approved of as safe to eat.

She picked out two of the healthiest looking fruits and handed one to Roland who took it hungrily.

"Thank you." He whispered before taking a small bite of it.

"You are very welcome." Regina answered with a smile, running her fingers over the top of his head.

He continued to nibble on the fruit, eating it slowly but ate it down to the pit. He eyed the cloth of fruit again but didn't ask for more only pressed himself up against Regina's leg.

Regina glanced down at him then back at the fruit. They had made sure to gather a little more than was necessary but they had not planned on another person to feed.

Her own empty stomach churned in discomfort but the longing in his little eyes was enough for her to push the feeling aside.

She grabbed another fruit from the pile and offered it out to Roland who looked at it then up at her hopefully.

"Go ahead, you can take it." She told him sweetly and his lips curled up in a slight smile as he slowly took it from her, beginning to nibble on it.

She smiled and took another bite of her own as she watched him. He seemed a little bit more relaxed now that he was getting something to eat. His eyes wandered across the small camp taking in the sights.

His body tensed slightly, his eyes flickering over to where Emma, Snow and David were rested as they began to stir.

Snow was the first one to rise. Stretching, she rose out from her husband's embrace and looked around as she blinked awake.

A small smile crossed her lips as her eyes landed on Regina and Roland and how invested the boy was in his breakfast.

"Good morning." She greeted sweetly as she carefully rose from her spot. "You two are up early."

Regina shrugged, gently squeezing Roland's shoulder protectively. The small gesture had Roland looking up at her curiously and then back to Snow. Keeping his eyes fixed on her he leaned more into Regina, hiding behind both her and his half eaten fruit.

"Everyone else has risen." She motioned toward Hook and Tink. "Perhaps it is you who are up late."

Snow gave her a slight frown. "The sun has just come up." She walked over to them and grabbed a fruit of her own.

"It was merely an observation." Regina countered calmly and Snow eyed her as she quietly took a bite from the fruit and walked to the other side of Roland.

Smiling warmly, Snow slowly dropped to his eye level and he eyed her warily.

"Hello Roland. It's alright - I'm not going to hurt you."

Roland held tightly onto his fruit and glanced up at Regina in question and she smiled tightly but nodded. "It's alright Roland." She assured him. "She's...she's a friend." She managed to get out.

Roland hesitantly looked back to Snow taking in the warm and sincere smile on her face and then finally he took the fruit away from his lips and smiled back shyly.

"There we are." Snow said sweetly and inched a little bit closer to the boy. "Roland, my name is Snow and its very nice to meet you."

Roland blinked at her and his lips curled up a little bit more. "Snow?"

"Mmm-hmm." Snow nodded with a smile.

Roland giggled quietly. "That's silly."

Snow chuckled right back. "Yes my name is rather silly isn't it?"

Roland giggled again and hid his smile against his fruit as he nodded. Snow's smile widened and then her gaze flickered up to Regina momentarily, her brow raising slightly.

Regina pressed her lips together tightly for a second and then knelt down behind Roland slipping her arm around his shoulders. "Roland?"

Roland turned his head toward her and she smiled at him softly. "Do you remember when I told you that I was looking for a boy who was lost just like you?"

Roland bit his lip softly in thought and then nodded quietly.

"That boy is my son and his name is Henry and I miss him a lot just like you miss your Daddy."

Roland frowned at the mention of his father and Regina started to rub her thumb against his arm in gentle circles.

"And just like I promised, I am going to find your Daddy but I also need to find Henry. So...I am going to look for him and its going to be dangerous so you can't come with me but Snow is going to look after you okay?"

Roland's frown grew deeper and he looked at Snow who gave him an encouraging smile and then his lip quivered and he moved the few inches back into Regina's arms pressing himself to her chest. "No." He whimpered.

Regina frowned as she wrapped her arms around Roland, holding him gently to her, continuing to rub his back soothingly. "I know you want to stay with me, Roland and I want to stay with you too but its only going to be for a little while. Snow is going to take care of you and then when I get back we'll find your Daddy."

Roland continued to shake his head, gripping onto her shirt tightly.

"Roland..." Snow started softly, reaching out to touch him when Regina snapped a warning glare at her and her hand fell back to her side with an exasperated look.

"He's not going to trust me if you keep pushing me away from him."

Regina narrowed her eyes and clutched onto the boy tighter and Snow matched her stare.

"You may be the only one who has raised a child Regina but you are not the only mother here. I can get him to trust me if you would let him." Snow held her head high and once again outstretched her hand invitingly.

Regina glowered at her and the two remained in a dead stare for a good ten seconds before Regina clenched her jaw and closed her eyes, burying her nose into Roland's hair for a moment before letting out a sigh and taking the boy gently by the shoulders. "Roland." She started softly pulling Roland away from her chest and her heart dropped at the sight of his helpless expression. "Roland, listen to me darling...you need to go with Snow. She will not hurt you and she will not let anything hurt you."

Roland pouted and his bottom lip quivered and she gave him an easy smile, the tip of her finger swiping underneath his eyes where tears began to form.

"You can be a big brave boy for me right?"

Roland blinked and a few tears rolled down his cheeks and he sniffled before nodding quietly. Regina's smile widened and she turned Roland in the direction of Snow whose face had once again softened to a warm, welcoming smile and Regina shot her once last warning look before gently pushing Roland toward her.

Roland stumbled forward, resisting against the small push and then he hesitantly walked toward Snow, pausing only once to look over his shoulder at Regain. She gave him an encouraging nod and he continued on into Snow's arms.

Snow slowly wrapped her arms around him and held him against her gently, smiling warmly. "I'm going to take good care of you, Roland." She assured him and he finally began to relax against her.

Regina let out a soft sigh as she watched the two for a few moments and then slowly rose back to her feet.

"It's morning already?" A groggy sounding David asked as he sat up slowly, his face more pale than it had been the day before. Beside him Emma was already awake and had been the last few minutes watching Regina and her mother deal with Roland but now had her concerned attention on her father.

"Yes sleeping beauty, it is." Regina snapped back and both mother and daughter shot her a look.

David himself ignored the comment and winced as a flash of pain ripped through his side.

"David?" Emma asked in concern, reaching out to touch his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

David sent his daughter a smile and nodded weakly. "Yes Emma, I'm fine. I must have slept in the wrong position is all..." He let out a grunt and pushed himself to a wobbling stand catching Hook's knowing and slightly concerned stare across the way.

He looked away from the pirate and looked over toward his wife, smiling as he spotted Roland now holding onto her leg. "I see you two have made up."

Snow smiled weakly, obviously sensing something was wrong with her husband, and then looked down at Roland resting her hand gently on his shoulder. "He just needed a little time is all, right Roland?"

The presence of all the other strangers had Roland shrink further behind Snow's leg.

"He's shy." Snow offered in explanation.

"He's scared." Regina corrected. "Any child would be in this situation."

"It's all settled then?" Emma asked as she stood up coming over to stand beside David. "He's going to stay behind with you?" She looked at her mother.

"Wait what?" David asked looking between his wife and daughter.

"After you fell asleep last night we came up with a plan to keep Roland safe but also not delay our search for Henry." Snow explained. "Regina and Emma obviously did not want to stay behind. Tinkerbell has to be the one to lead us into Pan's camp and Hook well-" She pressed her lips together and glanced over David's shoulder to the pirate and raised her brow. "That's pretty self explanatory."

Hook rolled his eyes. "What do you think I'm going to do to the lad? Impale him on my hook?"

Snow tightened her grip on Roland's shoulder. "I am taking no chances."

"For once I agree with Snow." Regina admitted sounding none too happy about it. "You really don't seem the caring fathering type."

Hook's face fell and his jaw clenched tightly as he stared darkly at the queen. "Perhaps you don't know me as well as you think."

Regina scoffed. "Right."

"At first glance you do not seem the mothering type either, your majesty." He sarcastically dipped her title.

"Fair enough." Regina conceded. "But I actually do have a child and Roland seemed to take to me quite well. Who have you fathered, Hook?" She turned her head and the slightest of smug smirks tugged at the corner of her lips. "Baelfire?"

Snow's eyes widened as she immediately glanced at her daughter, gauging her reaction and she immediately tensed at the name suddenly looking at the ground.

"Oh...but that's right...he left you."

Hook seethed quietly, glaring darkly across the way at the queen and a full fledged smirk broke across her lips.

"Enough!" David broke in quickly before any more words could be thrown between them. "Can we not do this here? Or better yet, at all? We are not here to argue. We are here for one purpose and one purpose alone and that is to rescue Henry who is important to all of us."

"I agree." Snow said with a nod. "We don't need to start a fight especially not in front of Roland."

Roland glanced up at the sound of his name. His eyes were rounded and curious still twinged with fear but he seemed oblivious to the fighting.

The mention of the small child was enough to soften Regina's face, her smirk slipping into a neutral frown.

"Now -" David continued. "Without tearing each other's heads off can someone please explain to me what is going on?"

"Basically you and I are going to watch Roland while the others go on to look for Henry." Snow told him and his brow lifted.

"Stay behind? Snow - "

"I know, David and I want to be there for Henry too but we have a child among us now and we are the only ones who can stay behind. And quite frankly..." she bit her lip with a slightly shrug. "I'm worried about you..."

David's face fell and he sighed quietly. "I am fine, Snow." He insisted but his tone was none too convincing.

She frowned. "I don't think you are and...I don't know what's going on but you don't look well and I'd feel so much better if you were here with me."

"But Henry..."

"Henry doesn't need six people to save him and out of all of us Emma and Regina are the ones that deserve to be the ones to rescue him. They'll have her magic and Emma's too and Hook - " She glanced over to the pirate quickly and his eyes narrowed slightly waiting for what insult would come out of her mouth next. She just simply smiled at him and then looked back to Charming. "He's proved to be quite useful."

"And we haven't?" He countered.

"Of course we have." She answered. "But someone needs to watch Roland and right now we're the best option."

David let out a little sigh staring back at Snow who gave him a nod with a smile.

"Really mate," Hook spoke up, walking over to finally join the group and placed his hand on David's shoulder giving it a little knowing squeeze. "We are all perfectly capable of handling ourselves. Its best you stay here with the little lad."

David turned to look at Hook in exasperation about to shrug the pirate's hand off his shoulder when he caught his concerned look.

Only the two of them really knew how bad David was getting and time was running out. He frowned as Hook's brow twitched pointedly and switched his gaze from him to Emma who was watching their exchange curiously. He hated the thought of leaving his daughter but if it was thing he learned since he had met her was that Emma could take care of herself. She was a determined mother who would stop at nothing to find her son.

David sighed again and finally nodded. "Alright - I'll stay."

Snow sighed and smiled in relief and Hook clapped David on the shoulder to which he shot him a look.

"Wonderful, now that we've got that settled..." Regina said with a huff of annoyance. "Perhaps we should start moving?"

"Are we going to stay here?" Snow asked. "It doesn't really seem like the safest of places.."

"No." Tinkerbell finally spoke and marched over to the group. "There's a spot I know of that would be perfect. It's about a days journey from here but its also on the way to Pan's camp."

Regina narrowed her eyes skeptically. "The safest place for Roland is being closer to Pan's camp?"

Tinkerbell shot her back a look. "No. There will be a break in the road – one way leads to Pan's camp and the other will lead to the caves where David and Snow will take the boy."

"And they wont find us there?" Snow asked.

"Believe me once we get close enough to Pan's camp they will not be looking for you."

Snow nodded. "Alright. It sounds like a plan then." She turned and knelt back down to Roland's level, smiling at him. "Roland, we're going to go for a very long walk so we can find some place safe to stay. Do you want me to carry you?"

Roland pondered her offer for a few seconds and then looked over his shoulder at Regina. "Regina!"

The light instantly returned to Regina's face and a small smile tugged at her lips.

"You want Regina to carry you?" Snow asked and Roland nodded before running the few feet between them.

Regina swept him up into her arms and he wrapped his arms around her neck. "I believe he's made up his mind. I can carry him until we reach the break in the road."

Snow nodded with a slight smile and then went to stand by her husband.

Regina smiled smugly at her retreating back before her smiled turned genuine and sweet as she looked down at Roland. He met her gaze and smiled back, his face relaxing.

It took just a couple more minutes to pack up and then they were setting off into the woods with Tinkerbell in the lead.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/n: Thank you all so much for your kind words! I have a feeling you will enjoy this chapter.**_

_**And as a little note, I am also a SwanFire shipper so there will be mentions of them but the focus of this story always will be Regina and Robin so worry not!**_

* * *

They walked in silence for a while - no one really had anything to say, nothing that wouldn't start a fight anyway.

It was obvious that Roland was getting antsy and after the first hour of being attached to Regina's hip wanted to be put down to walk on his own. He held onto Regina's hand and walked for a while until he got tired and reached up toward Regina to be held again.

Regina was more than happy to oblige the little boy's wishes - the constant up and down was something Henry had done in his toddler years as well and since Henry was taken and Roland appeared she had been feeling particularly nostalgic about those times.

Over all he didn't seem to bothered or bored by the long journey but as little boys often were he was restless.

In order to distract she decided to talk to him. "Roland?"

Brown eyes flickered up to her face and he stopped fidgeting against her side.

"Can you tell me about Daddy? What does he look like?"

Roland frowned slightly at the mention of his father and his brow creased as he tried to find the words.

Regina offered helpfully, "What color is his hair? Is it dark like yours?"

Roland shook his head and pointed to David who was just ahead of them.

"His hair looks like David's?" She asked and Roland nodded.

David glanced over his shoulder at the mention of his name, smiled slightly and then turned to face forward again.

"Okay that's good. Anything else?"

Roland bit his lip softly and then said, "He likes arrows."

"Arrows." Regina lifted her brow. "Well that's something. Alright, do you live with anyone else? Your mother?"

Roland frowned and shook his head sadly and the look in his eyes pained her. "I don't have a mommy."

"No?" Regina frowned and he shook his head again and she tightened her hold on him. "What happened to mommy?"

Roland shrugged lightly. "I don't know." He mumbled. "Daddy says she's resting in a happy place."

"Oh..." Regina sighed and her heart ached for the little boy even if he didn't seem to remember her all that well. "I'm sure she is, Roland." She smiled sadly reaching up with her free hand to caress his cheek softly. "I lost my mother too." She got a small satisfaction out of the way Snow bristled ahead of them but her attention remained on Roland. "And I miss her sometimes as I'm sure you miss yours but wherever they are they miss us too."

A small smile tugged at Roland's lips. "Daddy says that too."

"Daddy's a smart man then." Regina smiled and tucked a small strand of hair behind Roland's ear. "So it's just you and Daddy?"

Roland shook his head again and she noticed his face brightened and his smile widened just a little bit more. "We have the Merry Men!"

"The Merry Men?" Regina echoed, her brow shooting up and ahead of them Emma paused and turned around to face them.

"The Merry Men?" She also echoed and looked at Roland and then a smile of realization crossed her lips. "I know who his father is. It's Robin Hood."

Roland's smile widened further and he nodded in confirmation.

Regina stared back at her in astonishment. "How could you possibly know that?"

"Simple really - just like you and Snow White and Hook and everyone else...he's a story. Robin Hood was called the Prince of Thieves and he traveled around with a bunch of other thieves who called themselves the Merry Men. They lived by some sort of moral code where they only stole from the rich and gave to the poor. They never stole for themselves. None of the versions I ever heard did he have a son but Snow White never had a daughter either so..." Emma finished with a shrug.

"It does make sense." David agreed. "And he seemed to recognize the name."

Regina looked down at Roland who was smiling brighter than she had ever seen him. "Robin Hood is your Daddy's name?"

Roland nodded again and Regina let out a soft hum looking back to Emma. "Very good Miss Swan. At least we're one step closer now to finding him."

Emma let out a slight smile and nodded curtly before turning back around and they continued on.

Regina glanced back at Roland who seemed happier and more relaxed than he had been and couldn't help but smile back. She truly hoped they'd be able to find his father soon, this Robin Hood.

They continued on walking for hours only pausing for little rests every now again for Roland's sake (and David's - though he would never admit that he needed it) and to eat.

It was going well into midday and after eating and walking on his own for a bit Roland was now fast asleep on Regina's shoulder. She was thankful that he was resting - the journey would go faster for him that way.

Tinkerbell told them that the break in the roads were only a few more hours out and Regina dreaded the thought of having to leave Roland with Snow and her husband. She knew that Roland had adjusted to them, or at least to Snow but he still seemed to favorite her and not knowing how he was was going to make her nervous.

As much as she hated to admit it, Snow and her husband were quite adept at protecting themselves and others. Snow was very handy with her bow and arrows and Charming could handle a sword like he'd been a prince all his life. However, David was growing obviously weaker and could barely hold himself up at times without his legs shaking so she feared how he could handle a sword. She had to put all her trust in Snow and that was something she was not so willing to do.

Still, she had a few more hours with Roland and she planned to enjoy them the best she could.

She gasped and was pulled out her thoughts when she heard the familiar sound of David's sword being unsheathed and looked up to find him now standing protectively in front of his wife and daughter as they faced a hooded figure who had sprung out at them wielding a bow and arrow.

"Unhand the boy." The stranger demanded forcefully.

Regina instantly tightened her grip around Roland, bringing him protectively to her chest as she narrowed a glare at the intruder.

"Not a chance." David hissed back, raising his sword higher while Snow slowly reached for the quiver on her back.

A simultaneous gasp ripped through the crowd as the hooded figure released the arrow and it whizzed past Emma's head, piercing the bark of the tree behind her.

Emma glanced wide eyed from the arrow in the tree to the stranger and then she assumed a defensive position, glaring at him.

At the threat to her daughter and during the few seconds he had released his arrow she raised her own and pointed it at his head.

"Next time I won't miss. Now, I won't ask again, hand over the boy." The hooded figure growled, another arrow already in place and seemingly ignoring the various weapons aimed at his head.

"He's just a child!" Emma exclaimed, shaking her head. "What the hell does Pan want with him?"

"I should be asking you the same question." The stranger answered. "As it was you who are taking him there."

His words faltered the group and they all exchanged sideways glances but remained in their defensive positions, forming a protective semi circle around Regina and Roland.

Then Emma scoffed. "I am not falling for any more of Peter Pan's mind games and we will not be giving him over to you so you can do god knows what to him."

His hand tightened around the bow and he pulled his arm back just a bit more, ready to aim at the blonde's head.

"We don't take demands from Lost Boys." Snow added also fixing her aim.

"Lost Boys?" He echoed, a slight questioning in his voice. "I'm not a -" He let out a gruntled sigh and lowered his hood and they found themselves gazing on a man too old to be a lost boy. His eyes were narrowed in a fierce determination as he gazed past them to the little boy who was still sound asleep in Regina's arms. "The name's Robin and I do suggest you give me back my son."

Shock crossed every one of their faces and Snow and David faltered in their grip. They all observed the man and found him to be just as Roland had described hours earlier. The light brown hair that almost matched David's, his weapon of choice the bow and arrow, and his name being Robin.

"How can we be sure you are who you say you are?" Regina sneered from behind the group, still holding protectively onto Roland. "If Pan is after him he must know who he is and send someone to trick us into handing him over."

Robin clenched his jaw, eyeing the woman who refused to release his son. "If you wake him he will be able to tell you."

Regina narrowed her eyes skeptically. She hated to wake him after he had just so recently fell asleep especially if they were in danger. However, if there was a chance that this man truly was his father, she could not deny him their reunion.

"Roland." She cooed softly, gently nudging him awake with a bounce of her arm and Robin's stare grew less threatening and more curious as he watched her interact with him.

"Roland wake up, dear."

Roland mumbled sleepily, his little face twitching as his eyes slowly opened and he looked up at her. "Are we there?" He asked sleepily and she smiled softly.

"No we're not but I want you to tell me something, okay?" Roland nodded groggily and Regina nodded in Robin's direction. "Who is that man?"

Roland lifted his head off Regina's shoulder and looked over and a gasp ripped through his small body and a smile broke across his face. "Daddy!" He cried and immediately tried to wriggle his way out of Regina's arms.

She placed him down and his little feet took off running toward Robin who broke out in a relieved grin as he gathered his son up into his arms. Roland wrapped his arms around Robin's neck and clutched onto him tightly, starting to cry in relief. Robin laughed, closing his eyes as he reveled in the pure relief and joy that overcame him from having his son safely in his arms.

He ran his hand up and down Roland's back trying to soothe his shaking shoulders. "It's alright Roland. I'm here...Daddy's here."

Roland curled his fists around Robin's hood, bringing him even closer.

Tears burned at Robin's eyes. It had only been a few days since the shadow had taken him but it felt like so much longer.

He held onto him tightly, enjoying the moment with his son for a minute longer before he opened his eyes again and remembered they were not alone.

Snow and David had both lowered their weapons and were both smiling at the tender reunion between father and son. Emma was also smiling behind them but there was a sad longing in her eyes.

Even Hook and Tink seemed rather touched by the moment but would deny it if asked.

A small smile tugged on Regina's lips as she watched them and when her eyes met Robin's across the way, her smile widened just that bit more and she nodded quietly.

She certainly had not expected for them to find Robin so soon or have him find them but she was glad they had for Roland's sake. Even if her heart broke a little at the thought of never being able to see him again now that they had found him.

Robin's eyes trailed over the group taking in each of their expressions. "You were protecting him." He realized.

Snow nodded, her smile widening. "Yes of course. We found him lost and terrified and we were not about to leave him alone."

Robin smiled slightly, quickly glancing down at Roland and hugging him tighter before looking back at the group. "I do not know how to thank you. He is my everything...I do not know what I would have done if I had lost him."

"We don't need anything." David answered with a smile. "Just the knowledge that he is safely reunited with his father is thanks enough."

Robin nodded and smiled as Roland lifted his head up, a smile firmly planted on his lips and tears still rolling down his cheeks. Robin quickly wiped them away and Roland curled into his touch.

"Were these people nice to you, Roland?"

Roland nodded and looked over to them, his smile widening as his gaze landed on Regina. Regina's smile widened at the gesture and she waved to him quietly.

Robin followed his son's gaze back to Regina and he remembered how tightly she was holding onto him, how protective she was, protecting his son from any possible threats - even him.

"He was attached to Regina's side practically the whole time." Snow said with a smile watching their silent interaction. "He didn't even warm up to anyone else until this morning."

Robin smiled warmly, gratefully and nodded respectfully to her. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure." She answered honestly. "He's a very special little boy."

Robin looked at his son, smiling as he rubbed his chest proudly. "Indeed he is."

Roland giggled at his father's touch and then rested his head against his shoulder comfortable. Robin kissed the top of his head and held him close.

"If you don't mind me asking - "Regina started, voicing the question that had been on all of their minds and Robin's attention was drawn back to her. "How was it that Roland was taken from you? Were you in Neverland?"

Robin's smile fell and his eyes hardened at the memory and he instinctively held Roland closer. "No we were in the Enchanted Forest when the shadow attacked. I'm not quite sure how a shadow can be clever but it waited until night fall to hide in the darkness. It grabbed him before any of us could stop it."

Regina frowned deeply. "What does it want with him?"

Robin sighed, shaking his head. "I'm not entirely sure to be honest. Revenge, perhaps."

"Revenge." Regina repeated. "Against a child?"

"Against me." Robin corrected.

"What does the shadow have against you?" Emma asked, crossing her arms casually. "I thought it only went after children?"

"Yes..." Robin nodded. "We lured the shadow to us using Roland and then we attacked. It's counter attack and abducting of Roland was in revenge for that."

Regina's eyes widened slightly. "Why would you want to lure the shadow to you?"

Robin pressed his lips together. "It's a long story but to quickly explain...I owed the Dark One a debt. His son needed assistance in getting to Neverland as his family was in danger. He knew the only way to get to Neverland was by the shadow."

Robin's brow furrowed as he took in the sudden look of shock that crossed the faces in front of him, Emma in particular. "What?" He wondered.

Snow quickly glanced at her daughter who had lowered her arms to her side and was staring back at Robin in disbelief. Snow swallowed lightly and took a step forward, a hesitant smile tugging at her lips. "I'm sorry...you said the Dark One's son? As in...Baelfire?"

Robin nodded still confused by the looks on their faces. "Yes...Baelfire. He said the woman he loved was now in Neverland looking for their son who had been taken by Pan."

A shuddering gasp ripped through Emma and smile broke across Snow's lips and she covered her mouth with her hands, looking back at her daughter.

"He's alive..." Emma whispered in shock.

"Very much so." Robin confirmed and then his eyes narrowed as realization swept over him. "Are...are you Emma?"

Emma nodded slowly. "Yeah."

Robin's face softened. "I take it he has not found you yet then...but I assure you he will. He was very determined." Robin smiled softly. "Rather appropriate that you were the ones to save my boy for it was Roland who helped Baelfire get back to you."

"Neal." Emma corrected, finally overcoming her shock and letting a hint of a smile cross her lips. "His name is Neal." She let out a breath and shook her head. "I don't understand...he was hurt. There was no way he could have survived."

Robin turned his head, furrowing his brow. "If he was indeed injured he showed no signs. Determination of a father I suppose."

Emma gave a watery smile, blinking back the tears that threatened her eyes and she once again crossed her arms over her chest.

"He's here? In Neverland?" She asked with a slight sniffle she tried to hide with a cough.

"As far as I know." Robin nodded. "Once the shadow was present - I protected Roland while another friend attacked the shadow then...Neal..?" He looked to Emma for the correction and she nodded. "...was able to grab a hold of it and the shadow flew off with him. I can only assume he landed here safely."

"And thats why the shadow returned for Roland?" Regina asked and Robin nodded.

"That is what I believe, yes." He smiled down at Roland. "I had no idea what the shadow could have done to him but I am incredibly thankful he found all of you."

"He was alone when we found him." Regina said. "The shadow must have let him go or he escaped."

"He always has been brave." Robin affectionately rubbed his hand across Roland's back and Regina smiled slightly watching the boy contently nuzzle against his father's shoulder.

Then Robin looked back out at the faces of those who had saved his sons life. "I am terribly sorry I don't know all of your names."

Snow stepped up to answer with a warm smile. "I'm Snow. This is my husband, David, our daughter, Emma..."

Robin's brow rose as he looked between all three adults. "Your _daughter?" _

"Long story." Snow simply said and he continued to stare at them in wide-eyed confusion.

"That's Captain Hook and Tinkerbell and Regina."

Robin nodded to each one, greeting them in kind and as his gaze landed on the queen he found himself lingering there just a bit longer.

His lingering stare had not gone unnoticed by her and she raised an eyebrow thoughtfully, a very slight smile tugging at the corners of her lips and she found herself lingering too.

Perhaps it was his soft and warm pooling brown eyes, a trait his son had inherited and one she had already adored on the little boy. Perhaps it was the wisps of brown hair that fell across his forehead or the hint of a smile parting his lips just slightly. Perhaps it was his whole presence - the way he oozed confidence just by the way he held himself and the way he talked but at the same time was a gentle and loving father.

Regina wasn't certain what it was but there was something about this Robin Hood that caught her eye like nothing had in a long time.

Finally, he was the one to break their gaze as his eyes flickered to the rest of the group who seemed oblivious to their lingering stares.

"And you all are searching for...Henry, I believe?"

"Yes." Emma replied.

"Well then he's a very lucky young man to have such a caring family."

Emma smiled graciously and nodded quietly.

"I really hate to break up this touching reunion..." Tinkerbell said from her spot behind the crowd and everyone turned to look at her. "The sun will be setting soon and if we don't keep going..."

"Oh." Snow raised her brow in realization. "Well now that we have found Robin we won't need to go to the caves anymore." She shot a quick glance over to her husband who, once all the adrenaline from the supposed threat upon them had worn off, looked exhausted.

"Perhaps we could just find shelter for the night." She offered with a shrug. "If we are not going to get there within an hour or two I don't think marching into Pan's camp in the dark is the best of plans."

Emma nodded, agreeing with her mother. "She's right - I think we need to rest before we get into any sort of fight." She exchanged a quick, knowing look with Snow, quietly expressing her concern for her father.

David, who had found himself too tired to argue, just nodded his agreement. "It's best that way." He said quietly.

"Robin," Snow turned to him and he lifted his brow in question. "You and Roland are welcome to join us for the night. Neverland is no safe place especially in the dark."

Robin looked to be considering the offer and once again his eyes flickered over to Regina who was eyeing him expectantly, awaiting to hear his answer.

Then he smiled and gave a short nodded. "Your kindness is much appreciated, thank you."

Snow smiled in return. "Of course." Then she turned to Tinkerbell. "You know of any safe places near by?"

Tinkerbell let out a soft sigh. "Yes, of course I do." She resisted a roll of her eyes and marched through them. "Follow me." Without looking back to see if they were, she continued on through the brush.

Snow linked her arm with David's and gently led him after Tinkerbell with Emma and then Hook following behind. Regina was the last to go and she paused near Robin. Her eyes flickered to Roland now falling asleep on his father's shoulder and she felt a certain emptiness in her own arms. She had gotten used to the weight of a child there again and she already missed it.

Robin waved his free arm in front of him with a slight bow. "After you, M'lady."

A small smile tugged at her lips as her brow rose. "Well...aren't you charming."

A smirk pulled at his lips and he nodded respectfully. "Chivalry ma'am. I pride myself on chivalry."

Her smile widened and she hummed thoughtfully. "It's a very good color on you." She met his eyes for another lingering stare and then followed after the group.

Robin lifted his brow, watching her as she walked away and then smiled to himself and finally followed behind her.


End file.
